Ron Weasly and the Japanese Circus
by Foghorn Leghorn
Summary: Ron always thought all the bad stuff happend to Harry how wrong he was


None of the characters belong to me they are property of JK Rowling  
  
RONALD WEASLEY AND THE JAPANESE CIRCUS Chapter one: The trap  
  
"RON, WAKE UP, RON" yelled Ginny Ronald Weasley jumps out of bed and grabbed his wand thinking something was wrong, only to find a flaming red head with a shocked look on her face. "What are you doing "asked Ginny? "Oh nothing, sorry Ginny I'm just feeling a bit twitchy at the moment" replied Ron "It's about what happened last year isn't it" "Yeah" "Well I've got good news anyway" "Right and what's that" "Where going to diagon ally today to meet Harry and get our new school stuff" "Cool" "Well get out of bed and some clothes on and come down stairs for breakfast" Ron got out of bed and chucked some clothes on and hurried downstairs to breakfast. Ronald Weasley like his best mate Harry that we all know about was not an ordinary boy. Ron went to Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizards where he studied magic with his best mate Harry that every body knows about (forget about Harry this is Ron's adventure just like the title says okay) now Ron likes everything that Harry likes, so we don't have to go through everything Ron likes (just read the Harry potter books and you will know) So when Ron arrived downstairs he enjoyed a nice breakfast on a very stormy day. Ron couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to find out why he was having these re-occurring dreams where Harry was in mortal strife. Ron has been on constant alert ever since the night in the ministry of magic where they fought with Voldemort's death eaters. "Ron I'm sorry to say but myself and you will not be going do Diagon ally until we stop by the ministry" said Mr. Weasley "But dad I was meeting Harry can't you just go" "No Ron I need you to help me with a few matters, it won't take long." "Alright' Alright but can we please make it fast" "Well if you hurry we can go a bit earlier" they finished breakfast got up and went to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder each but just as Mr. Weasley was about to throw some on the fire a big explosion erupted from the fire place pulling both Mr. Weasley and Ron into the fire "AAAAAARRGH" screamed Ron as he tumbled away "HOLD STILL RON" yelled Mr. Weasley SMACK they both fell flat on their faces "Seems like some kind of dungeon but no doors only fireplaces" said Ron as he got up and looked around It was a large room with fireplaces scattered up and down the walls "Well we might as well go back through this fire said Mr. Weasley" But when the turned they where confronted by two snarling vampires with huge sharp fangs "It's a trap" said Mr. Weasley they drew wand and blasted both vampires into the flames where both soulless bodies burned to the high pitched screams coming from the fanged mouths of the vampires but after they watched the sickening sight more vampires started to coming through other fireplaces then they where out numbered fifty-to-two "Quick Ron conjure yourself up a sword the best way to stop vampires is to cut them down" said Mr. Weasley Ron started to conjure the swords wile Mr. Weasley held the vampires off with a flame spell for Ron the process of creating swords out of thin air was hard and took time Mr. Weasley would get tired soon and then they would really be in trouble but just then from the other end of the dungeon came a massive red explosion which shook the whole place and from out of no where appeared a tall Japanese man with a round hat that looked kinder like an upside down bowl with a point atop his head the rest of him was all covered in black the man then produced a Samari sword of the brightest metal Ron had ever seen the sword then burst into red flame which traveled up the sword Ron took one look at the mans magnificence and could tell that this man was a powerful wizard The samari wizard then attacked the vampires at first he beheads one then he splits one up the middle spraying blood allover then he literally hacking them to pieces they fell beneath his mighty blade as he butchered them like pigs Just then Ron finished his swords he tossed one to his dad and then he split a vampire from shoulder to rib cage then he turned and beheaded another spraying blood everywhere The samari wizard was now moved at lightning speed sending limbs and blood everywhere Mr. Weasley was quite a good swordsman to Ron's surprise he easily cut down vampires as if it was something he did every day Ron was quite a bit sickened by the affair then realized that the ten or so vampires where attempting a runner but the Samari Started shooting red fireballs at them when they hit the vampires exploded into pieces Ron vomited it was no longer just a dungeon it was now a scean of ghoulish slaughter blood now stained the walls and limbs where scattered everywhere "Who are you" Ron asked the samari  
  
(PLAESE REVIEW THIS STORY SO FAR) 


End file.
